bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Roy Mustang
Roy Mustang znany też jako Płomienny Alchemik jest jedną z drugoplanowych postaci w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Jest Państwowym Alchemikiem i oficerem Państwowego Wojska Amestris. Pułkownik Mustang, bohater wojny domowej w Ishvarze i przełożony Edwarda Elrica, jest niezwykle zdolnym dowódcą, który planuje zostać kolejnym Führerem Amestris. Charakterystyka Wygląd Roy Mustang to wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych oczach. Ciemne włosy Roya - być może zgodne z jego osobowością - są strasznie zaniedbane i opadające na oczy; jednak w bardziej formalnych lub ponurych sytuacjach jego włosy są uczesane bardziej do tyłu. Mustang, będąc niezwykłym fanem klasycznego ubioru, rzadko jest widywany w mundurze (a nawet będąc w nim często ma inne akcesoria, takie jak długi, czarny płaszcz i białe rękawiczki), ale gdy jest ubrany w cywilne ubrania, to składają się one z trzyczęściowego garnituru i czarnego krawatu (często w połączeniu z klasycznymi chustami, polerowanymi butami oraz wspomnianym płaszczem i rękawiczkami). Warto zauważyć, że Roy dąży do uzyskania ciemnych lub neutralnych kolorów w swoim ubiorze, takich jak ciemnoniebieski, brązowy i czarny hartowany przy minimalnej bieli. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka Roy wydaje się być płytkim, pochłoniętym sobą i niepoprawnym kobieciarzem, niesławnym wśród wielu swoich kolegów i podwładnych głównie ze względu na swoją egoistyczną, jak i narcystyczną aurę, która go otacza. Będąc tak aroganckim, jak jego młody protegowany Edward, pułkownik Mustang jest tym, który zachowuje się ostentacyjnie i wydaje się działać głównie z własnego interesu, a nie z jakiejkolwiek filantropii. Podchodzi do większości rzeczy jako ktoś w rodzaju zarozumiałego laika, uchylając się od większości swoich obowiązków i delegując swoje dokumenty do podwładnych, siedząc bezczynnie przy biurku z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy zwleka. Potrafi jednak szybko podjąć działania, gdy wydaje się, że jest do zdobycia chwała i militarny rozgłos. Roy jest fachowo manipulujący i skłonny do myślenia o kilka kroków przed tymi, którzy go otaczają, co wskazuje na jego niezwykły talent, dzięki któremu podwładni zachowują się dokładnie tak, jak on sobie tego życzy, mimo tego że wydaje się, iż nie miał wpływu na ich decyzje - wszystkie cechy, które sprawiają, że on w tak młodym wieku dał radę osiągnąć wysoką rangę pułkownika. Roy ma również reputację bezwstydnego flirtującego, a krąży także pogłoska, że spędza większość czasu, bawiąc się z różnymi kobietami w mieście i nawołując kilka z nich dzięki swojemu nieprzeciętnemu urokowi, dobrym wyglądem i charyzmą. To kolejna rzecz podbudowująca jego niepopularność wśród zaciągniętych mężczyzn. Nigdy jednak nie pokazywano, że jest na jakiejś poważnej randce z jakąkolwiek kobietą w mandze lub anime z 2009 roku; a wszelkie zalotne interakcje, jakie miał z kobietami, wydawały się niczym więcej niż przykrywką do dyskretnego przekazywania informacji. Jednakże, o ile te cechy mają miejsce w jego prawdziwej osobowości, tak wiele cech jego charakteru może być uważanych za celową fasadę doskonale zaprojektowaną, aby sprawić, żeby ci, którzy go nie znają, nie docenili jego niezwykłej inteligencji i rozmaitych talentów. Mustang jest wyjątkowym taktykiem, dobrze zorientowanym w różnych odmianach teorii walki i szczególnie utalentowanym w dziedzinie ukrywania informacji, tajnych operacji i zniewolenia wroga. Mimo tego, że ma przeważnie dobre intencje, Roy może również wykazać się mściwą stroną, jeśli chodzi o ludzi, na których mu zależy; będąc blisko śmierci z ręki Lust i obserwując jej próbę zabicia Rizy, Roy nie marnował czasu, tylko próbował spalić ją żywcem, a gdy się rozpadła, zauważa ona, jak zimne i skupione jest jego spojrzenie. W swej istocie Roy jest niezwykle oddanym dowódcą, którego głównym celem i osobistym obowiązkiem są jego przyjaciele i podwładni. Choć ukrywa to za zasłoną cynizmu i poczucia własnej wartości, Mustang jest człowiekiem, który głęboko troszczy się o ludzi, którzy mu ufają i wspierają go, i dokłada wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i dobre samopoczucie, nawet ryzykując przez to własną pozycją czy życiem. Jako człowiek o znacznej sile, Mustang uważa się za obrońcę dla tych bez niej i działa odpowiednio, zdobywając lojalność swoich najbardziej zaufanych rodaków. Niestety, jego samozwańcza pozycja jako obrońcy sprawiła, że wykazuje skłonność do uporu w odniesieniu do jego dumy i ognistego temperamentu, które, jak wykazano, zasłaniają jego osąd w pewnych sytuacjach. Ciekawostki * W jednym z omake'ów w mandze, w humorystyczny sposób pokazano, że motywacją Roya do zostania Führerem jest zmuszenie wszystkich oficerów do noszenia mini-spódniczek. Z tego powodu fanklub Travisa Willinghama jest znany jako „armia mini spódniczki”. * Związek między Rizą i Royem jest mocno ukryty, a fani określają go jako „Royai”. Pierwsza część „Royai” pochodzi od imienia Roy, a końcówka „ai” prawdopodobnie pochodzi od „eye” w nazwisku „Hawkeye”. Jednak w języku japońskim „ai” oznacza również „miłość”. * Imię Roy oznacza po francusku „król”. * Roy Mustang jest podobny z twarzy do innych postaci Arakawy, a mianowicie Ryuukou z Hero Tales (Juushin Embu) i Kondo z Silver Spoon (Gin no Saji). * Roy i Ed zostali wspomniani w anime Lucky Star wraz z Apollo Justice i Klavier Gavin z serii Ace Attorney. * Mustang twierdzi, że psy byłyby idealnymi żołnierzami ze względu na ich niezachwianą lojalność i brak marudzenia z powodu braku zapłaty. * Rekord Mustanga w grze w szachy z Grummanem to 1 wygrana, 97 przegranych i 15 remisów. * Roy jest drugą najpopularniejszą postacią w serii, jak pokazano w najnowszej ankiecie wśród fanów, a także w poprzedniej. Jednak denerwuje go to do tego stopnia, że chce spalić Edwarda za to, że jest najbardziej popularny. * Roy jest jedyną postacią w serii, która została zmuszona do otwarcia Bramy Prawdy. * Podobnie jak Ed nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nazywa go niskim, tak samo Roy nienawidzi, gdy nazywany jest bezużytecznym, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o walkę w deszczu. Galeria Plik:ColonelMustang2.png Plik:Roy mustang by kuroro97-d48980d.jpg Plik:RoyMustang.jpg Plik:RoyMustang2.jpg Plik:Roy Mustang using flame alchamy.jpg Plik:Roy756.jpg Plik:Royxlust.jpg Plik:Roy (2).jpg Plik:Roy (3).jpg Plik:Roy Brotherhood53.jpg|Wściekły Roy po dowiedzeniu się, że to Envy zamordował Hughesa Plik:8d07414862c1f79500cbc0b0a50115d36cdae424 hq.jpg Plik:Tumblr lf67qf5MOf1qblmf6.jpg Plik:TyuJDzZ.png|Roy tracący wzrok, po tym jak został zmuszony do otwarcia Bramy Prawdy en:Roy Mustang Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Patrioci Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Słudzy złoczyńcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Komediowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action